


you fit in

by riversritual



Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [35]
Category: South Park
Genre: Fractured But Whole AU, Mentioned violence, sp au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Ribbon Twirl and Mysterion have a talk after Freedom Pals gain the last of the heroes
Relationships: Kylie Broflovski (OC) and Kenny McCormick
Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114889





	you fit in

“Are you okay?” Mysterion asked.

“My ribs aren’t cracked, so I guess I’m fine,” Ribbon Twirl replied.

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“I know.”

The immortal sighed; Ribbon did have her reasons for not acting civil.

He hadn’t really been nice to her outside of super work, but he wanted to make up for it now.

The two of them were among the last still in the Freedom Pals base, alongside Miss-Terious (Kendra thought it was funny) and Dr Timothy, as well as Buttlord (New Kid).

Ribbon had been treating some of her injuries when Mysterion came over.

The fight outside the police station had been hard, even with Dr Timothy being able to use New Kid’s own allies against them.

And for whatever reason, Mysterion still didn’t understand, Ribbon had stood in place of Timothy when New Kid was still undefeated.

She suffered quite the damage.

“Why did you do it?” he asked her.

Not expecting a proper answer.

But Kylie took him by surprise. 

“Because Dr Timothy is more important. He’s the leader, the one who had the plans to bring you all together as one. I hardly fit in, you’d probably have loved it if Buttlord had killed me.”

The last part was nearly whispered, so New Kid wouldn’t hear.

Kenny struggled to come up with a reply to all of that.

“Usually, I probably would have,” his voice dropped its deep edge, so Ribbon heard his real voice as he spoke, “but I was honestly terrified when I saw you on the ground.”

Unconscious and not moving.

He thought she really was dead, and it actually scared him.

“I didn’t want you to be dead, and I’m relieved you’re not.”

Wouldn’t matter either way, Kylie was tangled into the same curse thanks to Kendra.

A long story for a different time.

“I’m sorry,” Ribbon Twirl said at last.

“Why?” Mysterion didn’t understand.

“For everything; tonight, what happened with your dad, all the times Kendra killed you.”

“To be fair, I killed you first.”

Another very long story.

She smiled. “You bastard.”

“And I know it was Kendra’s idea to kill Dad, I don’t care anymore. He was an alcoholic shithead, we’re a lot better off without him.”

“So, are me and you cool?”

“Yeah, we’re cool. And, Ribbon?”

“Mm-hmm?”

“You do fit in here.”

“Thanks, Mysterion. Means a lot.”


End file.
